Which Brother?
by Reveurinblackandwhite
Summary: Hermione finds herself attracted to two Weasleys. Who will she chose?
1. And So It Begins

As fireworks wreaked havoc across the grounds, Hogwarts students laughed in delight, professors tried not to smile and the headmistress… Well the headmistress was absolutely livid, just like they had hoped she would be. Fred proudly surveyed the chaos before he noticed Hermione standing at the other end of the Great Hall. She was desperately trying to act her part as prefect, but she couldn't quite keep a smile from peeking through. Fred grinned at her and winked. Hermione let out a little laugh, hidden by a demure hand. Fred laughed back before disappearing quite successfully into the crowd.

Hermione felt her heart flutter. _I'm just annoyed._ She thought, _He just broke about a thousand school rules. I bet they get expelled by the end of the day._

Fred ran down one of the castle's many secret passages, glorying in the success of their latest prank. _Wait 'til he met up with George. This was going way too good. Next they'd have to- No Hermione wouldn't approve. You know she's actually really pretty when she smiles. Woah! Where did that come from?_ He shrugged to himself and continued on his way. But he couldn't quite get Hermione off his mind.

The next day he was meandering by the library on his way to Umbridge's detention. She had made sure that he and George had separate detentions on opposite sides of the school at the same time. Seriously, this woman was paranoid, although for good reason. He hadn't really been paying attention, so he jumped when Hermione's voice echoed from somewhere behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

"'Course. But since when do I do what I'm told?" _His heart was beating like crazy. He hoped to Merlin Hermione couldn't tell._

Hermione shrugged but managed to repress a smile, "It's never too late."

Fred just snorted. "If I ever start listening to Umbridge you had better get me to St. Mungos asap."

She finally allowed a small smile. "You'd better go."

Something in Fred's eyes faltered, something like disappointment.

"You don't want to end up with another detention. Umbridge is going to be livid as is."

"Yeah… right. See you around?"

Hermione looked slightly puzzled but didn't comment other than to say, "Sure. See ya." Before turning to go back to the library.

**Hermione**

I headed back towards the library but I couldn't quite face Ronald right then. He was nice and all but I was confused and he wasn't going to be able to help me. I was wandering the corridors without really paying attention when I quite literally ran into Neville Longbottom.

"Oh my gosh Neville, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying the least bit of attention! You're not hurt are you? I would feel really bad if you were. It would be all my fault! Are you sure you're okay? No, you know what? I'm going to go get Madam Pomfery just in case. Sometimes you can't tell if-"

"Hermione! Just breathe for a minute! I'm fine. It's not the first time I've fallen down."

"I know I'm just- I guess I'm- I don't- It's complicated and confusing and-"

I wasn't sure why I was babbling so much and I was trying to stop but I couldn't seem to calm down. Just then Neville's face lit up.

"Ginny!" He looked extremely relieved to see her. I guess I was overwhelming the poor boy. He whispered something to Ginny and she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to Gryffindor tower. I let her pull me up the staircase to the girl's dorms. Having checked to make sure we were totally alone, we settled onto her bed.

"So Mione, what's up? Neville said you were going crazy."

I looked down and started studying the comforter as if my life depended on memorizing every thread. Ginny just waited for me to talk. She settled back against her headboard, perfectly content to let me do the talking now.

"I honestly don't know, Ginny, that's the problem. I'm just so confused about it that I don't know what to do."

"You do remember that I have no clue what you're talking about, right?"

"Sorry. It's kind of a complicated story…"

"I've got time."

I paused, not quite sure how to put any of this into words.

"Well last year when I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor, Ron got really really jealous. I'm pretty convinced that he likes me."

"He does."

I sighed. _Just my luck._ "Of course he does. Anyway, I can quite honestly say I don't feel anything other than friendship for him. He's a great guy and all but…"

"You can't quite stop thinking of him as the awkward eleven year old from first year?"

"Exactly! He's one of my best friends but that's it."

"So what's confusing?"

"Fred."

"Fred?"

"Yeah. I just… He makes me feel… weird."

"Weird… like how?"

"I don't know! I just don't feel normal when he's around! And whenever Ron brings him up I have a very strong urge to leave to room. The two just don't coexist well." I turned to see Ginny smirking at me.

"What?"

"You've got it bad girl."

"What? No! It's not like that at all!"

"Sure it isn't."

I leaned over and punched her arm playfully, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. We were both laughing.

"I can't like Fred. He drives me insane. And there is no way I could be attracted to someone who gets in so much trouble."

Ginny looked at me, incredulous, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for the talk. I have to go get my stuff from the library before Ron leaves and somebody vanishes it." I jumped off her bed, genuinely feeling better. I guess I just needed to talk it out. There was nothing between me and any of the Weasley boys. I don't know why I was so freaked out. I shook my head. What happened to being logical and focused. This was not the year to lose my cool. I was way too close to my O.W.L.s.

**Fred**

Hermione's kind of a stuck up stickler for rules but… maybe that's what was so attractive. She didn't fall head over heels for me like some of the other girls. I have to admit the fangirl giggling got annoying after about five seconds. Even the most gorgeous girl couldn't pull that off. But Hermione… Hermione never did that. Sure she was obsessive but she had to have some sense of humor under all that, everybody did. Well maybe not Umbridge but there's an exception to every rule, right?

"Testing, testing, one, two, three. Earth to Fred!"

"Sorry George."

"What the bloody hell was so fascinating? Have I been talking to myself this whole time?"

"It's nothing."

"Fred. I have known you for way too long for you to lie to me. It doesn't work."

"If you must know it has to do with a girl."

"I must know. Angelina?"

I tried not to blush but I felt the heat rising up my neck and I knew my ears would soon match my hair.

"Not Angelina? I thought you guys were solid!"

"We were! Well, we are! I just- that's why it's nothing! I have a girlfriend."

"That you totally forgot about until I mentioned her."

"Noooooo."

"Yes. Now can you please pay attention this time? We've got to figure out how to get out of here."

"Maybe I don't want to leave yet."

"If this is because of said girl that we're forgetting about I am going to strangle you."

"Geez George! I was teasing! I'm paying attention."

"Good. Now…"


	2. With one

**Fred**

Okay I was definitely falling for Hermione. She was sweet and beautiful and compassionate and smart. However, as George had oh so kindly reminded me, I had a girlfriend. I happen to be sitting in the Common Room with her. I think Angela was talking to me but I was busy staring at the corner. Hermione was sitting with my git of a brother who was too lazy to do his own homework.

As I watched Hermione finished with her parchment, held a brief argument with Ron, then rolled her eyes and snatched his parchment. I was halfway out of my seat before I remembered that I was supposed to be listening to Angela. I looked at her to find her glaring at me. I felt the heat rise in my neck and I knew my ears were fire engine red.

"Fred Weasley, when a woman is talking to you, YOU LISTEN!"

"Sorry Ang."

"Oh and maybe you should try to get out of your self-absorbed little mind long enough to notice I haven't been talking for almost ten minutes." By this point Angelina was out of her chair, shaking her finger in my face, her eyes flashing in anger. She turned and stormed out of the portrait hole.

"Ang!" I hurried after her, embarrassed but genuinely sorry. Now that I wasn't focusing on Hermione, I realized how rude I had been to her. I caught up with Angela at the end of the corridor.

"Angelina," I said, grabbing her wrist, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear. I was trying to plan a couple of revenge pranks. I guess I was just trying to pay attention to too many things at the same time."

"Promise? That was all?"

"Promise. I'll even tell you who if you want to know."

She gave a little half smile. "Okay, I'll bite. Who?"

"Guess."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Snape?"

"No but we need to get him soon. Thanks for the reminder."

Angelina rolled her eyes but she was still smiling so I continued, "Mostly I was planning for Umbridge but I was also planning revenge for Ron, Draco, Pansy, and quite probably Trelawney."

Angelina snorted. "While at least I know you weren't looking at another girl."

On the outside I smiled but inside my heart dropped. I was flooded with guilt because that was exactly what I had been doing.

"Nothing for you to worry about, babe." I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back, reluctantly at first but then more passionately. _I have an amazing girlfriend. No one else could make me feel like this_. She was the first to pull away.

"You know," she whispered, "we should find somewhere we won't get caught by Prefect patrols."

"Of course we should." I kissed her one more time then grabbed her hand. I pulled her toward the passage that led to Honeydukes' basement. We giggled as we ran. I lifted the trapdoor at the end to find the basement empty. We snuck upstairs and slipped out of the shop. As we meandered down the main street of Hogsmeade, holding hands, I let my head fall back and grinned.

"What?"

"This is just so perfect," I said turning toward her, "you and me, here, and of course, me."

"You and your ego."

"It's not ego, darlin', it's the truth."

Angelina laughed and leaned in for a kiss. We spent a couple more hours enjoying each other's company before heading back to the school. As soon as we entered the Gryffindor Common Room, George caught my eye and then disappeared up the stairs to the dormitories. I excused myself from Angelina and followed him.

I found him lounging on his bed, his arms crossed.

"Haven't seen much of you today."

"I know I had to patch things up with Angelina."

"Because you won't admit you're in love with Hermione."

"I'm not in love. I'm just… attracted to her. That's all."

"Mhmm."

"Honest!"

"Tomorrow we have to work on the swamp some more. It's still vanishable."

"Sounds good. Oh and we have to come up with a good prank for Snape."

"We haven't pulled anything on him for a while. What do you have in mind?"

"Shampoo."

George grins, "Excellent."

**Hermione**

I caught Fred staring while I was finishing my Transfiguration essay but I decided last night that I wasn't going to acknowledge any attention from him. I just don't have time for a relationship with anybody right now. The next minute he followed Angelina out of the portrait hole without even glancing my way. I guess I was wrong. He'd rather be with her. Not that I can blame him, they have a lot more in common than we ever will.

I started to go over Ron's essay which was, as usual, a half-hearted attempt that wouldn't earn a T on the O.W.L.s but he was only hurting himself, it gave me something to keep me busy. Besides repetition is retention. I counted this as part of my study time. At least Harry actually tried before he asked me for help. Ron was just so AGRIVATING!

After I finished Ron's essay I headed to the library. I saw Fred and Angelina at the end of the hall. _They are perfectly happy together. They deserve each other._ I felt disappointed. _Come on Hermione! You have more important things to worry about._ I turned resolutely on my heel and headed the other way down the corridor. It would take me longer to get to the library but it only seemed polite.

This path to the library took me past the stairs to the Astronomy tower. At the bottom I paused, then mounted the steps. When I reached the top, I found Ron. I don't know how he got there before me, but I wasn't about to stay. I had just turned back when I heard my name.

"Hermione." I sighed and slowly turned around.

"Ron."

"I was just… I was just thinking." He wouldn't meet my eye. My annoyance from fifteen minutes ago vanished.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just wish things were different sometimes."

"What things?"

Ron hesitated long enough to make me worry.

"I wish… I wish my best mate wasn't fighting the most evil wizard in history. I wish I was smart enough to pass the O.W.L.s on my own. I wish my family was closer so I wouldn't have to constantly worry that they've been killed. I wish we were just normal teenagers with normal worries. I wish..." Ron stopped abruptly and, in the moonlight, I saw a tear slide down his face.

"Oh, Ron…" I pulled him into a hug. I guess that was that one last straw for him. He started to sob. He fell back against the rough stone wall and slid to the bottom. I sat beside him my hand on his shoulder and just let him cry. I have no idea how long we sat there, but eventually his sobs quieted and he began to talk again.

"All my problems seem so petty compared to defeating You-Know-Who so I can't really talk to Harry and, well, you're a girl, so that doesn't really work."

"Ron, you are one of my best friends. You can tell me anything. You know that. There's no judgment here."

"Thanks Hermione. I'm okay for now but I'll let you know if I ever need to talk. Hopefully before I resort to this again." He gave me a little half smile and moved slowly toward the stairs. He moved stiffly and his shoulders were hunched but he said he was okay. I felt my heart flutter a little bit as he left. _You know beneath all his annoying pieces, he really is a sweetheart._

**Fred**

As I lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to come, I was thinking about my love life. Angelina is the most perfect girlfriend a guy could ask for, but for some reason, Hermione kept invading my thoughts. And those two DEFINITELY did not coexist well in my mind.

**Hermione**

Ron is sweet and vulnerable. Fred is respectful and interesting. And they are both trouble.


	3. And then

**Note: I had trouble with this chapter so please let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred<strong>

It was ready. Everything was perfect. The one good thing about the dungeons is that they had many convenient shadows to hide in. George finished setting the trip wire and vanished it. He scampered into a dark alcove behind an ancient, creaking suit of armor and I turned to do my part.

I found Professor Snape teaching a group of first year Hufflepuffs in a nearby dungeon. I pulled one of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks and stepped into the room. Luckily, Snape didn't notice me; so far so good. He was making his rounds observing the first years' potions. I aimed at the cauldron he was headed to next, and lobbed the firework. It landed exactly on target. I waited until the firework exploded and Snape had turned to look for a culprit before I ran.

I made it into the hallway before the billowing bat that was Snape was able to follow. I felt a tripping jinx hit me from behind. I looked up to see a murderously angry Severus Snape glaring down at me. It would have scared me if I hadn't been on the receiving end of it so many times. He released the jinx.

"My office, Weasley. Now."

He set off down the corridor and I followed. I hung back a little as we approached his office because I knew what was coming. As Snape stormed through his door George slipped from the shadows and joined me. As we watched, the entire ceiling of Professor Snape's office started to melt until the entire office was encased in a torrent of falling goop. Snape's office and everything in it was covered in rose scented shampoo.

After a moment of stunned silence, on Snape's part anyway, the bell rang and the hallway filled with students. Snape tried to vanish the shampoo but that only made it start to foam violently. The bubbles poured out into the corridor drawing attention to the whole fiasco, causing a bit of a traffic jam. When the bubbles cleared, Snape was standing in the door way. His hair was in tight corkscrew curls. People began to snicker. It straightened with a simple straightening charm but what was left of the shampoo reacted to turn his hair neon orange, causing people to laugh blatantly.

George and I melted into the crowd. Before long we were back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you? I have _never_ seen him that mad!"

"And that's saying something!"

We collapsed onto a couple overstuffed armchairs by the fireplace, laughing. Only then did we notice Hermione. She was sitting on a nearby couch and though she hadn't put down her book, she obviously disapproved.

"I don't know what you two did this time, but it was a bad idea."

"Aw, come on Hermione. It's Snape!"

"He deserves whatever we can come up with."

She snapped her book shut and stormed over. "Did you ever think that the man was so miserable because you two and your stupid, childish pranks made him that way?"

"Well there's one little flaw in your plan."

"Obviously Snape was an old stick in the mud long before we got here…"

"So it can't be our fault…"

"Anymore than it's your fault."

"So it's okay because you didn't start it? Will you two ever grow up?"

George and I smirked at each other. "Not likely."

"Argh! You two are so infuriating!" With that Hermione stomped up the girls' stairs. We shrugged and went back to congratulating each other on the success of our latest escapades.

**Hermione**

I don't know why the twins prank made me so mad this time. In fact it was harmless and it was far from their worst prank. And as much as I hate to speak ill of a Professor, he was absolutely awful to most students. A teacher should never show favoritism, especially not to the degree Snape did, but that was no excuse to torture the man for others' enjoyment. Still, they'd done this before and it hadn't bugged me this much.

I shoved the book I had been reading in my trunk, and stepped to the window. I watched the people on the grounds. I opened the window to the distant murmur of conversation and laughter. _What were they talking about? Were they glorying in the twins' latest prank, or the mundane worries of a teenager? Did they care about-_

Ginny knocked on the door.

"Hey girl."

"Hey." I sighed.

"So I heard you yelled at Fred and George."

"Mhmm. And I honestly can't tell you why."

"Well you've never been overly happy with their pranking habits."

"No, but they've never bugged me like this either."

"Maybe it's because you want Fred to be more like the person you dream about."

"I do not like Fred!"

"Sure 'Mione. Whatever you say."

"Must we go through this every time?"

"Until you admit I'm right."

"Well that isn't going to happen."

"Then yes. We must."

We both laughed and even though I felt only marginally better, we returned to find the common room bustling. The twins were nowhere to be seen and for that I was grateful. I would have to apologize eventually but I wasn't quite ready for that. Ron, however, was sitting at a table near the window so I said goodbye to Ginny and went to join him.

"Need help?"

"Oh, 'Mione, there you are! I can't fill the last three inches of the goblin essay for Binns and I haven't even started the essay for Defense. And I have a dream journal for Trelawney due tomorrow."

"Let me see the one for Binns."

Ron passed me his essay. It actually wasn't bad, so it was easy to sketch out a conclusion for him while he started his dream journal. As we worked I started thinking. I was comfortable with Ron. There was none of that tense awkwardness that seemed to fill the room when I was with Fred.

**Fred**

I'm not totally sure why, but Hermione's disapproval was the worst of all. I put up a brave face when I was with George but I actually felt shame. Maybe we were too mean to Snape. Wait what am I talking about? Pranking Severus Snape is a tradition and this is our last year. Besides, she's just my little brother's best friend. That's the only reason I care about what she thinks.

That is absolutely it.

I swear.

**Hermione**

I'm realizing that the amount of time I spend comparing Fred and Ron is rather ridiculous. Seriously. I'm supposed to be ignoring guys and focusing on school. Ron is one of my best friends. Fred is his brother who I barely know except by reputation. I know it's not really a fair comparison but I can't seem to stop thinking about it.

This could cause problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thank you for everyone who commented and favorited. You guys are my motivation to post and sometimes even to write. P.S. I need prank ideas for the twins! Please comment with them!<strong>


	4. The other

_Note: Sorry for the extremely long space between up dates. I hope you' forgive me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

Between Dumbledore's Army, O.W.L. year work, prefect duties and simply living in a school run by a woman like Umbridge, I was quickly becoming overwhelmed. I was actually starting to think this was just as bad as third year with ten million classes and the time-turner. Eventually, I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I slammed my Transfiguration book shut, making Ron and Harry jump. In frustration I slammed the book on the table once, twice, and again before I marched out of the room. I heard one ot the boys, probably Ron call after me but I just kept moving. I don't remember how I got there but I found myself in the midde of the quidditch pitch, screaming into the night with tears running down my face. I heard footfalls behind me and I whirled around to find Fred Weasley standing there in his full quidditch gear, holding his broom. He was only half lit by the glow of the distant castle, but he looked genuinely concered.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"… I'm better I think. There's just so much going on right now." He smirked.

"Well you picked a great place to de-stress."

"I honestly wasn't planning on coming here. It just kinda happened."

"Even better." He laughed and we fell into and awkward silence.

"You- um… you wanna go for a ride?" He motioned to the broom.

"No, thanks. I've never been much of a flier."

"Aww come on Hermione! Live a little!"

"I swear I'm okay."

"It'll make you feel better." His smile was making me weak in the knees. Not that I was going to tell him that any time soon.

"I feel fine."

"Please?"

I hesitated. He held his hand out and I took it. He helped me onto the broom and mounted it in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him, tight, so I wouldn't fall off the back. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…"

He kicked off. My heart dropped and I wanted more than anything to scream, but al I could manage was a tiny mouse-like squeak that made Fred laugh. When I finally caught my breath I joined in. I became aware of the pleasant sensation of wind throughmy hair and across my face. Fred was right. This was relaxing whe a person could actually fly.

I also began to notice something else. Fred. He smelled amazing! It reminded me of cedar and ashes, the pleasant kind that came from a hearth fire. Even through his robes, I could feel well toned muscles. I laid my head against his back and closed my easy. His heart was beating franticly against his rib cage. I giggled.

"Nervous, Fred?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You are, aren't you?!"

He didn't say anything but his ears turned redder than his hair. That was all the confirmation I needed. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Me too."

"You sure it's not from flying?"

"You know, for once, I'm fifty feet up in the air and I feel perfectly safe." Fred went into a perfectly controlled dive (which was absolutely terrifying by the way) and within seconds we were back on solid ground. I didn't want to let go but I did. When we had both dismounted I found myself within inches of Fred, facing each other.

"Hermione, I-"

"I know. I feel it too." He drewme closer and that's when it happened. Or I guess _almost _happened. Our lips were milliseconds from touching when, without thinking, I whispered, "Angelina."

Fred stopped. He put his forehead on mine and sighed.

"Angelina." He moved away abruptly.

"Oh, Fred. I'm so sorry! I just-"

"No! Don't be! You're right I should have thought of her first."

"Ya think?" We both whirled to see Angelina in tears arms crossed.

"Angelina!"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Does it matter? Long enough."

"I think it's time for me to go."

"Don't bother. I'll go. I'm obviously the one who isn't wanted here." Angelina started running back up towards the castle.

"Angelina!" Fred turned to look at me. He opened his mouth to speak but I never gave him the chance.

"Go. You need to make things right. I'm sorry…" He turned and sprinted after her. I stood in the middle of the quidditch field for a little longer. Fred was right. It was a good place to think.

**Fred**

I screwed up big time. At least Hermione had the sense to pull away, so there was some hope of saving my relationship with Angelina. Not much though. I sprinted up the lawn after Angelina, kicking myself for what had _almost_ happened and regretting that it _hadn't_ happened at the same time.

"Angelina! Angelina, wait!" She pulled to an abrupt stop and turned to face me.

"Why?! Why should I wait? You cheated on me, you lying, filthy-"

"Nothing happened Angelina, do you hear me? Nothing… Happened."

"You were alone. On the quidditch pitch. With- with her wrapped in your arms! What am I supposed to think? That nothing happened? That you're just hanging out as "friends"? Seriously?"

"Yes! Because that's what happened. I need you to trust me Angelina."

"Trust?"

"Please?"

"No. I can't do that right now. Maybe not ever, but especially not right now. Now please just leave me alone."

She walked away from me then. For good. What she didn't know, what nobody else knew, was that George and I were leaving the next day. I had gone down to the quidditch pitch to say goodbye. Umbridge had taken my broom away but I had… let's say borrowed Ron's broom. I figured some of my best memories of Hogwarts were made on that pitch, one last trip around it would be fitting. Instead I ended up with newer, better memories. I realized I wasn't feeling as sad as I thought I would. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I hadn't wanted to try to maintain a relationship after I left. Or it was quite possible that I had been looking for someone else all along.

When I got back to the dormitory, George was waiting for me.

"So…"

"The flying was great!"

"What made it so special?" I just grinned at him. "You're not going to tell me are you?" I laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"Nope."

"I'll find out eventually."

"That does not mean I have to tell you."

"But you will."

"Probably. Okay yes, I will, but not tonight. Are you all packed?"

"Ready and waiting."

"One more night. Let's spend it with friends." We headed down to the common room.

That night, after we had crawled in bed and George's snoring filled the room, I lay awake thinking. The almost kiss with Hermione lingered on my mind. It had felt so _right_. I'd never felt like that before, but the instant it started _I knew_. Something was going to happen here.

* * *

><p><em>Note: The next piece will be coming soon! Please rate, commet, and follow.<em>


	5. The choice

_Note: I told you it would be soon. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fred<strong>

It's hard to believe, but for once Peeves was actually being helpful. He was very cooperative when it came to annoying Umbridge and possibly Filch. He kept Umbridge busy while we set off our portable swamp, then made sure Umbridge found the swamp just as we were leaving, giving us a little bit of a head start. We soon learned that Umbridge could move faster than her toad-like figure would have led us to believe, so she was right behind us as we reached the Great Hall. We were forced to stop because while Umbridge could part the sea of students, we could not.

Did you know that even if you're terrified, faking confidence can get you every where?

"So… you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp?"

"Yeah I thought so." Filch appeared at the top of the steps.

"I've got the form, Headmistress. I've got the whips waiting… Let me do it now…"

"Very good Argus. You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what? I don't think we are." My heart was pounding but more from anticipation than from fear. "George, I think we've out grown full-time education."

"I would have to agree."

"_Accio Brooms!"_

There were a couple terrifying seconds before our brooms appeared but appear they did. We soared above the heads of the gathered students and faculty. It was time for us to leave Hogwarts but we could leave one last legacy.

"Give her hell from us Peeves!"

We sped off into the crisp clear air, relishing our freedom. George let off a celebratory shout, I did a couple loop-de-loops on my broom, laughing. We flew toward London, careful to skirt muggle villages. It's hard to hold a conversation while riding two separate broomsticks at a high speed so George and I didn't say much until we landed in front of a blank store front in Diagon Alley.

"Well this is it."

"Got the key?"

"Yep."

I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. Our footsteps echoed in the emptiness of the warehouse. Tomorrow our inventory would arrive and the space would be full of color and light, but tonight it was a dark, empty space. A dreary welcome home if I do say so myself.

We headed upstairs to the flat above the store. Unlike the space below, it was already full of boxes and bags. We'd been mailing most of our stuff here over the past few weeks. Everything else, we had sent by owl this morning. We pushed our way into the room.

"You know what I miss about Hogwarts?"

"Umbridge?" That got me a pillow to the head.

"The food, dimwit!"

"Oh the _food_, let me guess you want me to cook."

"I don't have a death wish!"

"Say we visit the Leaky Cauldron then?"

"Capital idea, good sir! Give me a moment to change."

"Another capital idea. These robes are going to the Second-Hand Robe Shop first thing in the morning." After we had changed into casual robes, we headed down to the Leaky Cauldron. When we entered, Tom looked up in surprise.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"We were but we've moved on to bigger and better things."

"A joke shop to be specific."

"A joke shop?"

"People are going to need some fun around here."

"Why do you say that?" George and I glanced at each other.

"People can always use more laughs Tom."

**Hermione**

I have to admit, Fred's – sorry the twins' exit was impressive. I was proud of them for standing up to Umbridge and leaving, but at the same time it made me sad. I felt like I'd been left out of the loop. I felt resentful and betrayed but why? There wasn't anything between me and Fred except an almost kiss that had caused more confusion than it solved. I knew now that I liked Fred, but I also felt guilty about it. It was my fault Fred and Angelina had broken up and now that Fred was gone-

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" I shook my head.

"Sorry Ron."

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?"

"Um to be perfectly honest… No." He rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to know if you had time to look over my potions essay for tomorrow."

"How much of it is written?"

"All but like two inches."

"Then yes."

"Thanks 'Mione! You're the best." He scampered up the steps a little bit ahead of me. I turned towards Harry.

"Do you want me to look over yours too?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"Thanks! Mine's almost done I just can't think of a good conclusion."

"Good! I'm glad you guys are getting better at doing you won work."

Harry laughed, "You didn't give us much choice!"

"You'll thank my someday."

When we entered the common room, it was buzzing. The twins' exit had caused a small uproar. Everyone was talking about Fred and George which actually made me feel really uncomfortable. It was the last thing I wanted to think about right now.

"You guys want to give me your essays? I think I'm going to head down to the library where it's quieter." Both boys dug lengths of parchment out of their bags and I headed back out. I had finished all my homework and fixed both boys' essays and was reading when somebody joined me at my table. I put my book down and found Ron sitting across from me.

"You've been gone for a while. Harry had to go to detention."

"I got your essay done." I pushed the sheets of parchment toward him.

"Thanks… I – I have a question for you." I closed my book expectantly.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend is coming up pretty fast and well… would you… would you want to go together?" I felt panic start to well up inside. I knew what he was asking but I really didn't want to admit it. I hesitated as long as I dared but no matter what, I still couldn't quite meet Ron's eyes.

"We always go together Ron."

"No, I meant… I mean I was… My question… Never mind." He went back to writing his essay and I went back to my book but I couldn't concentrate. I had had my suspicions about how Ron felt but I really didn't want to deal with them so I ignored them. I pretended they didn't exist but here they were. Forced out into the open. I didn't know what to do with them. Ron's a great friend, but did I see him that way? Ron finished his essay and we headed back to the common room. We were almost there when Ron spoke, almost desperately.

"Harry doesn't have to know about that question I asked, does he?"

"Why should he? It's not going to change anything." Ron nodded.

The common room was still buzzing and we spent the rest of the evening sitting in front of the fire, trying to maintain the appearance of normalcy. Even if others were suspicious, I got the impression that Harry didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when he came back. Either the tension was always there, or he was too tired to care. I went to bed soon after. I couldn't cope with the talk about Fred and the uncomfortable tension with Ron. It was just too much for me to handle at that point in time. Bed seemed to be the safest place to be at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Thanks to everyone who is following this story! You guys are amazing :)<em>


	6. Is up

**Note: I know it's been a while but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

When I entered the fifth year girls' dormitory, I found a folded piece of parchment on my pillow. It was sealed with an ornate W in red wax. Instantly my heart leapt. My hands trembled as I picked up the letter and, after a moment of hesitation, broke the seal. I was shaking so bad by that point that I had to smooth the letter out on my bed before I could read it.

To: Hermione Granger

Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts

After everything that's happened, I feel like I owe you an apology. I

shouldn't have put you in the position I did and you shouldn't feel guilty

about any of it (even though I know you're going to do that any way!)

On a happier note, you should come visit our new shop. It's going to

be amazing! Once it's all set up that is. So don't come visit just yet I

guess. I know you're not going to like that I left, while that we left before

we graduated, but come on! You have to admit that some things (like

maybe having a little fun, hint hint…) are more important than tests and

grades.

Wish me luck!

Fred Weasley

I closed the letter but I didn't move just yet. The letter was wonderful but still there was something… missing. I pushed the thought from my mind and rummaged through my school bag, rather frantically, for a quill and some spare parchment.

When the letter was finished, I folded the parchment carefully and sealed it carefully with an interlocking HG in blue wax. I laid it on top of my school bag ready for the morning. I fell asleep with Fred's letter still laying open on my nightstand.

I woke up the next morning, dressed quickly and took a moment to reread Fred's letter. During breakfast I asked Harry if I could borrow Hedwig. He answered distractedly but he said yes so I dashed off to the owlery before Arithmancy. At first I couldn't find Hedwig but she landed in the window, a rat in her beak, just as I was about to give up and go to class. I hurried over to her and gave her the letter.

"I know you want to eat that but when you're done, could you take this to Fred Weasley?"

I got a muffled hoot which I took as a yes.

"Great!" I clamored down the steps and slid into my seat just as the bell rang. Honestly I don't think a day at Hogwarts has ever moved more slowly.

**Fred**

I got Hermione's response as we were setting up the "teen witch" section of the store, meaning all the love potions, day dream charms, and pygmy puffs, etc. George probably would have killed me if I'd disappeared to read it just then so I tucked the letter inside my robes and continued setting up the store. At the end of the day we were still only about half done. It had been exhausting but at the same time it was probably the most fulfilling thing I had ever done. I was ready to fall into bed and just sleep but first, I had a letter.

To: Fred Weasley

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley

First things first, everything has been my fault as much as it has

been yours if not more so don't tell me not to feel guilty! Secondly,

I cannot believe you quit so close to exams. You were so close to

finishing! So I guess after all of this, that joke shop of yours

better be absolutely amazing. I might come visit over the summer

but we'll have to see what happens. It is entirely possible if my

parents find out about You-Know-Who, they'll pull me out of the

wizarding world entirely.

Best wishes!

Hermione Granger

P.S. I have plenty of fun, thank you very much!

I couldn't help but smile. The note was just so… well Hermione. I could probably think of another way to describe it, but there was no way any other adjective could fit nearly as well. I thought about writing back immediately but I was absolutely exhausted so I folded up the letter. I'd write back in the morning.

**Hermione**

I was rather disappointed when I didn't receive a letter from Fred that day but at the same time, I realized he was probably extremely busy setting up his new joke shop. I lay in bed that night just staring at my ceiling, smiling into the dark. For once, I wasn't thinking about school work or classes, or rules. I was day dreaming long into the night and I'm not entirely sure when my fantasies crossed over into dreams but it seemed just a few moments before I awoke to the sound of birds and sunlight peeping through the curtains. Even before I was awake enough to figure out what day of the week it was, I felt unmistakably, undeniably happy. Today he'd send me a letter, I was sure of it!

**Fred**

When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I tried to do, was reply to Hermione's letter.

To: Hermione Granger

Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts

As much as it bothers you, exams would not have affected our

future at all, so why bother staying at all? Neither of us saw the

point, I guess. And yes, the joke shop will be mind-blowingly

amazing, trust me. If your parents get too worried, I can always

come kidnap you. Just joking! But I will come get you if they try

to keep you a muggle prisoner. You're an amazing witch and

we're going to need you if we're going to have any chance of

beating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I also hope you come

visit sooner rather than later.

Write me soon!

Fred Weasley

Hedwig had returned to the school the day before, so I walked down to the post office before breakfast and sent my letter on its way. I spent the rest of the day setting up the rest of the shop but I will admit that every time an owl fluttered by, my heart leapt into my throat and I'd stop for a moment to hope, but there was no letter for me that day.


	7. To her

****_SOO sorry for the length of time between updates. I am incredibly busy. Saying that much, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

In the morning, I woke up nervous but I couldn't immediately remember why. Then I caught sight of the parchment on my nightstand. I leapt out of bed and within fifteen minutes I was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. I was determined to be there when the mail came today. The owls arrived in a great flurry of wings. I watched for Hedwig, so focused on trying to catch a glimpse of white in all the brown that I almost missed the tawny owl that landed in front of me. I grinned and took the letter it carried noting the red wax seal. He had written back! I still had almost an hour before classes started so I hurried back up to the tower. I wanted to read this one in my room.

I ran my finger delicately under the seal, leaving it mostly intact. As I read, I couldn't help but smile. He wanted me to visit him. He wanted me to be around! Maybe I was reading too much into it but maybe, just maybe I wasn't. Of course the most logical solution was to ask.

The bell rang and I had to sprint to class but I didn't exactly pay much attention. Instead of taking notes in my History of Magic class, I tuned out Professor Binns (not a hard thing to do, trust me) and wrote a reply to Fred.

To: Fred Weasley

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley

Would you really come get me? If I asked you to? Why? Because

I'm your little brother's best friend? Because I'm smart? Because

I'm your friend? What could possibly motivate you to do something

like that? It's a really short letter, but maybe that's because I

want an answer. A serious one.

Yours,

Hermione Granger

I wasn't sure I wanted to send this letter but I did want to know. I wanted to know badly enough that I would risk perpetual embarrassment and humiliation. If he rejected me, if he told me I was nothing more than a little girl, I wouldn't only be losing a guy that, if I was truly honest with myself, I loved. Who made my heart beat faster and who filled my dreams, my days, my nights with endless happy thoughts. I would also be losing one of my best friends. I don't think I will be able to spend much if any time with Ron. He'd remind me too much of his brother. And he would want to be with me. I know he wants more than a friendship but I know now, I realize _**I**_ don't want that. I could never want that with Ron. He's my friend but he will never give me what I want or need in a relationship. So I send the letter. That means I spend the next few days driven to distraction. Even Harry and Ron notice which is saying something.

**Fred**

I got Hermione's note because really, it was too short to call a proper letter, but it was by far the hardest to answer yet. So I put it aside for a few days. I needed to figure out how much I was willing, no able, to tell her. I didn't want to scare her off, and I had to figure out how deep, how true my own feelings were. It was a serious thought and those definitely did not in any way come naturally.

The shop was up and running and business was slow but steady. George and I were trying to figure out the best way to run the shop and that meant almost daily rearrangement of, well of everything. Do the love potions belong in the front of the store or the back? Do the pygmy puffs sell better when they're next to the teen section or the charmed quills? Setting up a store is very much a science and it consumed many of our days and occasionally our nights. One of us would wake up in the dead of night with an idea to perfect the store and promptly wake the other, not that either of us minded. Needless to say I didn't reply to Hermione's note for several weeks. More like two months. I will admit I could have done so sooner but I didn't. I'm sure my slow reply resulted in a lot of stress and more than one sleepless night. Eventually though, I did get to it and it took me several hours to come up with the minimal answer she finally got.

To: Hermione Granger

Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts

I realize that I have caused you buckets upon buckets of

unnecessary worry so I'm sorry, here's your answer. Yes I would.

Can you think of why? I'll give you a hint. My motives are

entirely selfish ones.

Sincerely,

Fred Weasley

When he sent the letter, he watched until the owl was less than a speck among the drifting clouds, his heart pounding. He walked back to the shop with his head in the clouds but when he got back, he was instantly transformed. As soon as he passed the door he became vivacious to the point of gaudy display, shoving his anxiousness as far from the surface as he could. Waiting for Hermione's answer was pure torture but he couldn't do much else. The worry would surface at odd times, ambushing him to the point of inconvenience.

**Hermione**

I spent several nights a week as an insomniac after I sent the last letter to Fred. I just wanted an answer and that seemed like a good way to get one but had I been too straight forward? Had I read something into the letter that simply wasn't there to be found? Was I finding it because I wanted it to b there? What did that say about me? What did that say about my feelings? About a month in I realized I was becoming the very definition of teenage angst, but the realization did nothing to lessen the pain and stress of constant worry.

* * *

><p><em>Please rate, comment, andor subscribe because those are the things that motivate me to write more!_


	8. One brother

_Note: Nothing to say except enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

The letter from Fred left me absolutely giddy because even if it didn't say so overtly, I took it to mean that he really did like me back. Whatever he may be willing to do, he was willing to do because he cared about me in his own right. I also found that this discovery made it significantly easier to tolerate Ron. Yes, I will be the first to admit if I had thought Fred's interest had been because of my friendship with Ron, I would have taken it out on the poor, unwitting soul. Let me tell you I am very glad things didn't happen that way. It would have caused a little too much tension for my taste. However, just to be sure I decided to send Fred one more letter.

To: Fred Weasley

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley

You asked me if I could guess why. I realize this was more than

likely a rhetorical question, however, in the interest of preventing

any miscommunication or unrealistic expectations I want to see

if I'm right. If I'm wrong please tell me! I need an answer either

way. Here's my hunch. You like me. You would come for me

because you want to spend time with me. Just me. You want

to date me. I don't know how to put it more bluntly. Am I right?

Yours always,

Hermione Granger

I actually delayed several days before sending the letter because, after all, I didn't want him to tell me I was wrong. It sat on the stand next to my bed, sealed and addressed, ready to be sent. Eventually though, there was no point in procrastinating any longer. I borrowed Hedwig before class one day and before I could talk myself out of it (again) I sent the letter. Once again, the wait for a response drove me to distraction all that day. Luckily, that was all the time I had to wait.

I sat in the common room that night, long after everyone else had gone to bed, wondering what exactly had possessed me to send such a letter to Fred. Wouldn't it have been better to labor under the delusion he liked me than find out that he really didn't? It would make the whole situation a far sight easier if I do say so myself.

It took me a moment to notice the faint tapping on the window next to me. I fumbled with the latch, trying to let Hedwig into the room as quickly as possible. I recognized the parchment in her beak and my heart sank. It was the very letter I had sent to Fred that morning. Upon closer inspection, I noticed my seal was broken. My mind began to overflow with confusion. My hand trembled violently as I took the letter from the owl. I started to unfold the parchment but had barely lifted the first flap when Fred's untidy scrawl made me stop. There, obviously written in a great hurry, were the words "Quidditch pitch". My heart paused, then faltered into a frantic, unsteady rhythm.

Before I could think through what I was doing, I ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. I eased open the door. The crack was just big enough for me to slip through. I felt my way to Harry's trunk and there, just under the surface, was the silky texture of his invisibility cloak. I slid it out and hurried down to the common room as quietly as I could, whipping the cloak over myself as I ran. It was in a daze that I worked my way down to the doors. I didn't even bother to keep an eye out for Filch or Mrs. Norris it was pure luck that I managed not to run into either of them. I made it safely onto the grounds and made my way to the pitch. Standing in the middle, broom in hand, gazing at the distant shadow of the castle was Fred. Forgetting I was invisible, I practically flattened the unsuspecting Fred. Fortunately, the hood of the cloak slipped off so he wasn't totally terrified. He held me tight and we both laughed nervously. For a long moment we stood staring at each other, drinking in the moonlit magic. I couldn't believe he was here and he seemed just as fascinated.

In what seemed like slow motion, Fred leaned forward and kissed me. Not like the first time, guilty and hesitant, but long and slow and sweet.

In my ear he whispered, "Yes".

I held him tighter.

"Me too."

He pulled back. "Seriously?" His tone, so full of incredulity made me burst into a fit of ecstatic laughter. After a few seconds he joined in. He picked me up and spun me around but, not being fully in control, we ended up tangled on the pitch, my head against his chest. I swear, the stars have never been nearly as beautiful as they were in that exact moment.

**Fred**

At this point I was legitimately considering the idea that this entire sequence of events was just a dream. Every piece that had made it possible was too surreal to actually be happening. I had made it onto the grounds without getting caught, Hermione had gotten my note and understood it, she had chosen to come, and it wasn't to tell me I was crazy, just to name a few. I did my best not to move because I was pretty sure if I broke the silence all of this would end. Personally, I didn't want that to happen.

It was several long moments, which could have continued for forever as far as I was concerned, before either of us spoke. Even then I wasn't the one to break the spell.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this real?"

"I hope so."

Hermione pushed herself up on her elbow. Her fingers trailed across my face and neck, straying up into my hair. I was almost scared to touch her but I couldn't resist. I laced my fingers through the cool cascade of her hair. I pulled her close and our lips brushed. Who knew such a soft touch could recreate my world.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Rate and review! Your input keeps me writing.<em>


	9. Has Won

**Hermione**

Over the last few months of the school year it became harder and harder to keep the relationship between Fred and me a secret. Ron and Harry had finally stopped asking about the letters he sent me but with each one, my heart would beat faster and I'm sure I blushed. It wouldn't take a detective to figure out what was going on but luckily for me, neither of the boys was particularly astute so they didn't question me.

Every time we could manage it, Fred and I would meet on the Quidditch pitch or, after Fred introduced me to the secret passage, in Hogsmeade. One evening, just before the end of the school year, I told the boys I was going to study on my own for a while and headed to the secret passage, barely keeping my pace at a walk. I didn't bother to check if anybody was following me. I did pause before tapping the statue at the entrance with my wand. I practically ran down the passage because I knew who was waiting at the end. I barely made it out the door of Honeydukes before Fred caught me from behind. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed my neck just above the collar of my sundress.

"You know, I do believe you've gotten more beautiful since I saw you last."

"Fred! Stop it!" I giggled. "What are we up to tonight?"

"Well I thought we'd start with an eighteen inch potions essay and then move to a study in practical transfiguration. Or dinner and drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Whichever you prefer m'lady."

"Dinner, sounds wonderful."

"As you wish."

He slipped his hand into mine and I marveled again at how perfect the gesture felt. We meandered down the main street of Hogsmeade, not in any hurry, simply enjoying each other's company. We found seats in a dim corner of the surprisingly crowded Three Broomsticks. As usual, the food was good and the butterbeer flowed freely. The low lighting and illusion of seclusion were good for romance after a long separation.

Fred and I were soon intertwined, my legs across his lap, one hand on my waist the other tangled in my hair. His kisses were sweet and gentle. We were lost in a world all our own and I have no doubt that we could have stayed there all night if not for what happened next. A mug filled to the very top with butterbeer was slammed onto our table. It splashed onto our table and spilled into our laps.

Fred broke away indignantly, "Bloody hell! What do you – " I looked up when he stopped and felt the blood drain from my face. A very angry Ron Weasley stood with his arms crossed glowering at the two of us across the table.

"Ron – "

"Studying hard aren't we?"

"Ron – "

"No you let me talk. You lied Hermione. You lied to me, and to Harry, and to God knows who else just so you could sneak out and make me look like an idiot with this – "

"Excuse me?! Make you look like an idiot?! This has nothing to do with you! There is nothing between us but friendship. That might be news to you but I guarantee it isn't to anybody else. You are too wrapped up in yourself to even consider that just because you like me does not mean that I like you. Get over yourself and get out of here!"

Ron opened and closed his mouth a couple times, doing a very good impression of a fish.

"Fred – "

"Hey man," he interrupted, throwing up his hands, "she's made her choice. I didn't push her one way or the other and you shouldn't either."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're the one she picked."

"Ron can you just leave it? Did you ever actually ask her out on a date?"

"Well no. But – "

"NO! You didn't ask and I did. You've lost. Accept it and grow up."

I thought Ron was going to start arguing again but instead he turned and stalked out the door, letting it slam behind him. Only then did we realize that our little corner had become center stage and conversation at the surrounding tables had stopped completely. Fred let out a small, embarrassed cough.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Uh yeah. I think that would be a good idea."

We hurried out.

"Hey 'Mione, you okay?"

"Yeah… I guess that was going to happen sooner or later. It did put a bit of a damper on the evening though."

"True. I'm sorry it happened though." I rounded on him.

"You know what? Let's forget it. I chose you and that's that. Nothing else should matter. Ron will get over it eventually but this? This right here is worth all of that. I have you and I'm happy."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Fred grinned. I reached up and put my arms around his neck. He pulled me in for a long, slow, gentle, heavenly kiss. We stood in the middle of the busy Hogsmeade street and let time pass us by. Content. Happy. I didn't want anything to change and, it didn't have to.

* * *

><p><em>Note: I couldn't leave this story the way it was so I wrote a quick conclusion from Hermione's POV. I hope you liked my story. I just don't have the time to write much now that I'm in college. Thank you for your patience and please let me know what you thought!<em>


End file.
